J'ai des choses à te dire
by SalemaW
Summary: Pour une fois, les prières de Dean vont être entendues. Destiel de Noël. Happy end.


Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

Je me hais déjà pour avoir écrit cette histoire triste. Mais j'ai tout de même fait une happy-end, c'était trop pour moi sinon ! Destiel.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'observais distraitement Sam qui décorait le bunker avec minutie. Il avait insisté pour que nous fêtions Noël cette année. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort : nous avions enfin un chez nous, autant en profiter. De plus, je n'avais pas la force de le contredire, la force de contrer son sourire enfantin. Si Sammy voulait des guirlandes multicolores, il les aurait. S'il voulait une dinde, je la préparerais. Il fallait bien qu'au moins l'un de nous soit un minimum heureux en cette période de fête.

Il neigeait depuis trois jours et mon petit Sam avait voulu en profiter. Grand bien lui en fasse. Moi, je l'avais regardé s'amuser, le cœur serré. Le regard dirigé vers les cieux, j'observais les flocons. Pourquoi me l'aviez-vous enlevé ? Pourquoi Cas n'était pas ici avec nous ?

Sam faisait « un ange dans la neige » avec ses bras. Mais où était le mien ?

A l'intérieur du bunker, la chaleur était fort agréable mais mon cœur était sans cesse glacé. Alors que Sammy dormait dans le cocon de ses couvertures, je m'installais au pied du sapin, un verre à la main. Pas d'ange en haut du sapin ni à mes côtés. Pas de bleu dans les lumières clignotantes ni dans un regard qui n'existait plus.

J'avais des choses à te dire. Tant de choses. Des « merci » oubliés, des « reviens » enfouis, des « j'ai besoin de toi » non prononcés. Si ma peur et mon déni n'existaient pas, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ?

J'avais tant de choses à te dire, à t'avouer. Le bonheur de t'avoir près de moi, la joie de te voir sourire, l'hypnotisme de ton regard. J'aurais voulu goûter ta peau, sentir ton odeur, caresser tes ailes. J'aurais voulu veiller sur toi comme tu l'avais toujours fait pour moi. J'aurais voulu te vendre mon âme et me laisser bercer par ta Grâce.

J'avais des choses à te murmurer. Des mots doux que je n'aurais jamais imaginé prononcer, des secrets que tu aurais été les seuls à connaître, des mots d'amour … que tu n'entendras jamais.

Je balançais le verre vide sur le sol. Cas, j'ai mal, putain, tellement mal. J'ai mal du manque de toi. Ton absence me tue et me bouffe de l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux mon ange pour Noël. Je vous en conjure, rendez-moi mon ange. Rendez-le-moi. Même s'il a les ailes cassées, même s'il est « défectueux » d'après vos critères, je m'en fous. Pour moi il est parfait. Je ne peux pas imaginer commencer la nouvelle année sans lui.

Une larme de rage roula sur ma joue. Protégez Sammy. Moi, je me casse. J'ai besoin d'air. J'ai besoin d'oublier. Tu n'es plus là et ça me hante. Je ne peux pas passer Noël sans toi Cas. Je ne peux même pas offrir ma présence à Sammy. Je … Oh et puis merde.

J'ouvris violemment la porte du bunker, mais ce ne fut pas de la neige qui m'accueillis mais des plumes. Puis je sentis une forte et douce étreinte. Des ailes autour de moi. Des ailes et un corps. Des orbes bleus qui me fixent.

\- Dean, joyeux Noël mon amour.

Merci Dieu, ou les anges ou même Crowley. Peu importe. Merci. J'embrassais mon ange.

\- Comment ? Je croyais que tu étais prisonnier du Paradis à jamais.

Mon ange se cala un peu plus contre moi.

\- C'était le cas. Mais tes prières … Tes prières, ta peine et ton amour pour moi ont atteint les oreilles des cieux et particulièrement celles des cupidons. Ils ont été choqué que l'on ne nous laisse pas être ensemble. Alors ils se sont révoltés. Et des cupidons révoltés, c'est des milliers de destins humains bouleversés. Alors, on m'a libéré en me priant de rester à tes côtés et de ne pas essayer de retourner au Paradis. Et moi, ça va. Je suis rentré Dean.

\- Cas …

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des choses à me dire ?

Je lui souris et nous rentrâmes dans la chaleur apaisante du bunker, où Sammy dormait toujours. J'avais toute la nuit pour parler à mon ange et toute la vie pour l'aimer.

Le lendemain matin, un ange était apparu au sommet du sapin.


End file.
